Blending appliances used to blend beverages from solid and liquid ingredients are known. These blending appliances typically use blades disposed in proximity to the bottom of the blending jar and formed from blade sets that perform different functions. Known problems include cavitation and solidification of blending ingredients in areas of the blending jar remote from the blade configuration at the bottom of the blending jar.